


Some Things Just Make Sense

by CrazedPanda



Series: Home Is Whenever I'm With You [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Not any of the main characters; mentioned only), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedPanda/pseuds/CrazedPanda
Summary: The Winchesters return home wounded from their hunt. Y/N has some interesting surprises.Thanks to my dear betas who were/are of inestimable value, as well as a special thank you to Nash (SeeNashWrite) for allowing me to consult her expertise. (* All mistakes and inaccuracies are of course mine.)





	Some Things Just Make Sense

Sam opened the passenger side of the impala, and tried to bear most of his brother’s weight as he got out, without bumping his own torn shoulder in the process. Dean grunted anyway as his right leg touched the ground, but they managed to limp to the door.

It opened immediately and he started, but it was just Y/N. She quickly and unflinchingly assessed the situation, before slipping under Dean’s other arm. They got him in the bunker and onto the couch. 

Dean answered her unspoken question, “Just a handful’a drunk assholes lookin’ for a fight. Sammy insisted we leave em alive, so …” he gestured, indicating their current condition. 

“Right foot or ankle?” she flicked a glance at Sam, but kept the brunt of her attention on Dean. 

“Ankle.” Dean leaned back, gritting his teeth as she bent down to cradle his leg, setting it up on the coffee table, and cushioning it with a towel that had been laying handy. Actually, Sam saw that the first aid kit, as well as some other supplies had been set out in preparation for their arrival. 

“Whiskey.” Dean’s grunt was strained. 

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. “Absolutely not.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but she didn’t give him a chance to recover. “You don’t need alcohol in your system right now. I’m being as gentle as I can, and I’ll get you something for the pain that’s not going to do more harm than good.”

Dean opened his mouth like he was going to protest, when she cut him off, her voice low and sincere, “If I have to take care of myself, then so do you, Dean Winchester.”

Sam had to pretend to be very interested in the bandage material in front of him to keep from laughing out loud at the sight of Dean looking like a chastised little kid. 

She moved on, all business, “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“A few bumps and scratches. That’s the worst of it.”

She looked to Sam and he knew she’d seen the blood seeping through his jacket. “Go ahead. I’m not bleeding out in the time it’ll take you to see to his ankle.”

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she acquiesced, carefully starting to roll back the leg of Dean’s jeans. She suddenly stopped, and reached for some scissors. “Hope you weren’t attached to these,” she murmured, while cutting away the denim. Dean’s leg was definitely swelling; his boot was compressing it somewhat, but it was at least badly sprained. She unlaced and removed the shoe and very gently ran her fingers over the purpling, swollen skin, deftly pressing over a few points. 

Sweat broke out across Dean’s forehead, but he’d been ready and he didn’t make a sound. 

She cleared her throat. “I don’t feel any obvious breaks. Let’s get some ice on it and wrap it.”

She motioned at the kit in front of Sam and at her direction he handed her an ice pack and a strip of stretch wrap. She carefully wound the bandage around Dean’s ankle, and used it to secure the ice pack to his leg.

She handed him a cold bottle of water and watched him drink some. Then she turned to Sam. “The shower room is going to be the easiest place to take care of that.” She selected a bottle of saline, some large adhesive bandages, gauze, the suture kit, and a small case.

She glanced to Dean, “Sit tight until we get back; do _not_ try to move that leg.” She didn’t wait for a response, nodding at Sam to move ahead of her down the hall. 

Once they reached the showers, she put the supplies down on one end of a bench, guiding Sam to sit on it with a gentle hand on his arm. Seeking permission with a look, she carefully removed his torn jacket and flannel. After a moment’s examination, she cut away the remains of his shirt and rinsed his right shoulder and chest with the sterile saline solution. He braced himself, hissing between clenched teeth and she paused and brushed a thumb over his temple. “Just lean back. Let me.”

He looked into her eyes and unexpectedly scents of safety, pack, and trust washed over him. He rested the back of his head on the tiled wall and closed his eyes. He hadn’t experienced anything like that before, not with anyone except Dean, and rarely since he was a kid. 

He felt her gently dab at his wounds with gauze that had been doused with some antiseptic, then spray it with something that numbed the area. A faint tugging sensation was all he noticed and he opened one eye to admire the sight of her stitching up the worst of his lacerations with a look of calm concentration. 

She looked up and they shared a small smile.

He decided to voice his curiosity, “Where’d you learn how to do that?”

Her lips twisted wryly, “You have my parents to thank for that, they let me take some first aid courses when I was in high school and I volunteered at a hospital for awhile. It was one of the few skills my parents considered proper for an omega to become proficient in.” She returned to the task at hand as if she was relieved for the excuse to close the subject. 

“Almost done.” She carefully covered the wounds with gauze and secured it with the tape. “Better,” she held out her hand, “c'mon.” 

He took it and stood, allowing her to lead him back to the living room. At her nod, he sat on the couch a few feet away from Dean, who roused himself like he’d been falling asleep. 

“Do you think you two could eat something - even if it’s just a protein bar? I was hoping to get some pain meds in you; then you both look ready to crash.”

They both nodded, mumbling affirmative and she watched while they ate and downed the meds with some water. She helped Dean shed his jacket and flannel and got them some cushions. Sam took note of the fact she’d dragged their pillows out to the couch and wasn’t sure whether to feel more guilty or touched over the fact that she’d been missing them to that extent for just the two nights they’d been gone. He’d missed her, too; his wolf became restless when he let her out of his sight, but that was beside the point. 

She settled in between them and hesitantly drew a hand through Sam’s hair. A deep exhaustion rippled through him. Or, more accurately, he was allowing himself to succumb to the exhaustion that had been building. It wasn’t long before the combination of her scent and the knowledge the three of them were together safe, along with the pain meds starting to take effect and the repetitive gentle motions of her fingers along his scalp had his eyes closing. 

He slowly came awake and met Dean’s eyes. His brother was still propped up in more or less the same position he’d been in, and looked like he’d been awake for some time. His expression made it clear he was mulling something over. Sam double checked and smiled at the sight of Y/N fast asleep on the couch between them. He tore his gaze away and back to Dean, quirking an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged and looked equal parts embarrassed and at a loss for words. Sam was just starting to think he wasn’t going to get an answer when Dean broke the silence in a low tone that wouldn’t wake the sleeping Omega.

“I dunno, man. She just … She’s like the bunker.”

Sam could have busted out laughing, but one, he didn’t want to wake her, and two - “The hell are you going with this, Dean?”

“Shut up. Let me finish.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “There was a lot we just learned to live without growing up. And I never allowed myself to even want those things because I knew I could never have ‘em. I just figured you and my baby were all I’d ever need. But I like having a home, a kitchen, memory foam, you know, all of it.”

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked down at her like he was embarrassed to meet Sam’s eye. “She’s like coming home.”

Sam felt something catch in his throat. He felt a warmth tinged with sorrow, that Dean could not only be feeling like maybe he was allowed to take some happiness for himself, but trying to voice it to Sam. There was no room even for the quietest jealous grumbling from his wolf. 

He cleared his throat. “I - Me too. I think she belongs here with us. I think we can make this work, Dean.”

~¤~•~¤~•~¤~•~¤~•~¤~•~¤~•~¤~•~¤~

A few weeks later, Dean was getting around just fine. Y/N had relished the extra time with him and Sam as his ankle healed. Today, however, she found herself back at the library table lost in a book, the bunker to herself for the day. The boys had been acting weird - normally she would have liked to go with them, but they had given her several odd excuses to explain why they didn’t want her coming along. 

The bunker door opened and she roused herself smiling brightly in anticipation. To her surprise, it was Jody. “Hey sweetie, how’s it going?”

It took her a second to recover, then she was out of her chair wrapped in a hug. “What . . . What are you . . ? Not that I’m not happy to see you!”

Jody chuckled. “It’s okay. It’s good to see you, too. I’m supposed to deliver this.”

The envelope smelled faintly floral, maybe peonies. It wasn’t sealed; the card inside was simple and elegant. She opened it eagerly. 

It was from them; she recognized Sam’s handwriting.

 _‘It would be our pleasure if you would graciously accept this invitation to join us out to dinner tonight._  
_Dean says to tell you sorry for ditching you and acting so mysterious this morning; we wanted it to be a surprise._  
_See you later (hopefully?)_  
_Cordially,_  
_Sam Winchester **Dean Winchester** ’_

She laughed at loud at the mental image of Dean hanging over Sam’s shoulder while he wrote the note. She looked up at Jody, eyes sparkling, “How do I let them know I accept?”

“I’m supposed to relay your answer and take you shopping so we can get you dolled up.”

Nervousness started fluttering in her belly. The formal note, _shopping,_ what was going on? The thought of maybe going somewhere requiring a dress code was suddenly daunting. Like she would be on display. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jody was peering at her with concern. 

She hesitated, uncertain of how to answer. 

Jody put a hand on her arm. Her voice was a calming murmur, “I’m here to take care of you. Nothing is going to happen that you don’t want to happen; you will never be forced into anything while I’m your Alpha. Do you hear me?”

She felt her heart rate get closer to normal. “Yes, ma'am.”

“What’s your number one rule, Omega?”

She answered promptly, “Stay safe; take care of myself.” 

“Good. Are you still feeling up to a surprise dinner tonight?”

“Yes, ma'am.” 

Jody nodded. “Knowing the boys, you could come in jeans and a tee shirt and they wouldn’t care, in fact they still most likely wouldn’t be able to take their eyes off you. We could go get pretzels and browse a book store instead, if you'd rather …”

She felt like laughing at Jody’s suggestion, but … The alpha was right. They weren’t the kind that would be embarrassed by her, or disappointed. And she honestly didn’t care about anyone else’s opinion. 

“Um, thank you, I think I’d like to find something nice. It’ll be fun shopping with you.”

“Don’t worry, Alex couldn’t come - school in the morning - but she said she’d keep her phone handy this afternoon so we could get her advice.”

“Thank god,” she looked sheepishly at Jody as the exclamation slipped out. 

Jody winked at her, “Oh, I’m with you. C'mon, we better get going.”

They did get pretzels and also eventually found a lovely Alex-approved dress that she felt comfortable in. A few hours later, Jody was dropping her off at the door of an upscale restaurant. They could see the boys waiting at the door, both looking like dreams in their suits. 

Jody gave her an encouraging smile. “Have fun. Call me if you need anything.”

She felt the hint of command under the easygoing tone and responded accordingly, “Yes, ma'am.”

When she reached them, they each gave her a kiss on the cheek. The shy awkwardness in their demeanor took away some of the anxiety she was experiencing wondering what they were up to. Sam opened the door and Dean offered his elbow, which she took. She inhaled his scent, the familiarity of it comforting. 

A waiter led them to their table and Sam pulled out her chair for her. There was a little stilted conversation exchanged while they waited for their food - they both assured her she looked lovely. Then Dean characteristically broke the ice by doing an impression of their waiter’s pretentious mannerisms once he’d left their table.

They loosened up after that and had a pleasant time. The food was wonderful, and she didn’t spill anything on her new dress or otherwise make a fool of herself, but then if she had, it wasn’t as if the boys would think any less of her.

Full and a little drowsy, she didn’t think to question it when they put her between them in the front bench of the Impala and didn’t immediately turn toward home. She experienced more of a pleasant surprise than worry when they stopped at a park. 

Sam looked down at her, “We thought we could take a nice walk - if you want to?”

She nodded and they were soon walking side by side on the paved walkway with each of her hands in one of theirs. The scenery was well worth looking at, the path was flanked on either side with wild flowers and had an arching canopy of trees in places, but it could only distract her for minutes at a time from the handsome alphas on either side of her. They didn’t talk much, just enjoyed each other’s presence. The trail sloped gradually and they pulled up short on the top of a hill just as the sun was starting to set, painting streaks of brilliant colors across the sky.

Sam looked sideways at her, his voice came quiet as if it was hesitant to break the silence. “I just wanted you to know that Jody knows where we are; she could be here within minutes if you called her.”

She looked at him quizzically, but he paused, shooting a meaningful look at Dean who cleared his throat and began.

“We, uh, I know you figured something was up. I mean, not that we need an excuse to take you someplace nice, or spend time with you, but we wanted to make this sorta special.”

She took a deep breath, “It was amazing. I would enjoy being with you anywhere, but it was an extra wonderful night.”

His face lit up and it took him a second to recover his train of thought. “We feel that way, too. I mean, you fit here with us. It doesn’t feel right when you aren’t there.”

He glanced at Sam who made a noise of agreement and took over, “I know this isn’t exactly typical, any of it, but we wanted to make sure you knew this was completely up to you. You can accept or decline, we aren’t forcing you into anything. Ever.”  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat as both of them let go of her hands simultaneously, and moved to kneel on the ground in front of her. She felt herself start to tremble as Sam went on, “Y/N, we want you to be ours. We want to mate you and form a pack with you as our Omega.”

Dean continued, “It’s not an easy life that we’ve chosen, no guarantee we’ll both make it back every time we walk out that door. We’ll understand if you can’t, but here’s us askin’.”

She was completely overwhelmed for a moment; catching the anxious looks in their eyes put a stop to her whirling thoughts. She almost wanted to laugh, but instead she breathlessly put them out of their misery, “Yes. Please, stand up.” She didn’t like the sight of them on their knees; it seemed wrong, but the non-wolf part of her understood and appreciated the gesture.

Still. 

She stretched out her hands and they each took one and got to their feet. She led them to a nearby bench and they sat down with her in between. She felt tears hit her cheeks and could sense their concern, but couldn’t speak just yet. 

When she did, her voice was shaky, “I saw an omega forcibly claimed once. It was … My parents said the omega was lucky to be mated by a strong alpha.” She took a breath, “You are good men.”

She felt them both stiffen. Dean spoke first, voice barely under control, “For not raping you? For not forcing you into a life you don’t want? That’s not ‘good’, that’s just … not being a complete monster.”

She shook her head. “You aren’t just not forcing me; you take steps to purposefully protect me. My right to a choice and identity beyond my designation. You are. Good. I’ve always felt safe with you. I want nothing more than to be yours, for -” It would be such a risk to word it this way out loud to anyone else, but she only paused to make eye contact with each of them. “For you to belong to me, to be my Alphas.”

Dean’s wide grin split across his face, “I like the sound of that.”

Sam kissed her knuckles, his voice a growl, “Mmm, me too.”

With his free hand, Sam reached into his pocket. “I know you’ll be wearing our marks soon enough, but we wanted to get you something.”

He handed her a cushioned black box the size of her palm. She opened it swiftly, not able to take any more suspense in one day. Inside were three rings: the center one was white gold with a single elegant diamond. The other two were silver; one with four smaller accent stones, the other with runes etched around its surface. The rings had little notches in them that made them appear slightly warped. 

She looked up, almost speechless; Dean interjected, “The stones are agate, we got them blessed by this witch we know; they’re supposed to protect against evil spirits and spells. Those are warding sigils. You know what the silver’s for already …”

She answered his smile with a heartfelt ‘thank you’ and turned to Sam to repeat it. 

Sam seemed pleased by her reaction, “I’m glad you like them. Um, here, you pick up the middle one with the diamond.”

She did and he adjusted her fingers carefully, “Just. Like. That. There we go. Hold it there.”

She kept her hand where he’d placed it, holding the ring steady about a foot over her lap. She watched curiously as Sam and Dean each picked up one of the other rings and carefully maneuvered them around the one she held, lining up the notches and snapping them in place to form a single ring. 

“It’s, it’s perfect,” she breathed. She slipped it on her finger and pulled the Alphas closer. They wrapped their arms around her until she felt like they were as closely entwined as the bands of her ring. Lost in the scent and security of her pack, she felt like she had everything she ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> There's lots more to come, thank you for reading and enjoying and keeping my muse fed and happy <3
> 
> Oh! I based the three rings turning into one concept on puzzle rings (suggested by my lovely beta, tosca, when I was talking with her about some of my concepts for it) so if you've never seen one before, you can look them up on you tube to see how they snap together.


End file.
